


Updated

by FrozenDoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction Writer AU, Fluff, M/M, Shortish story, Slice of Life, Yuuri's life through fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDoe/pseuds/FrozenDoe
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki avoided social media like the plague, everyone involved in the world of professional skating knew this. For the most part, that was true, but he had a real soft spot for a certain aspect of fan culture...(aka Yuuri's life through fanfiction comments)





	Updated

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, this is my first non Rise of the Guardians fic in 3??? 4 years??? I'm trying to slowly work my way into YOI and this is the only thing I could think of to work my way in. That being said, this is my first time writing these characters so be gentle pls.

Sk8terGurl commented: has anyone else read @katsu-kun’s newest piece? I know he just put it up an hour ago and he’s not very popular yet, but it’s so good????? I’m in love with how he writes the skaters, it’s so lifelike! I thought @NikkiVic knew way too much about them, but this boy puts even her to shame!

7 comments 28 likes 3:56PM

NikkiVic replied: @Sk8terGurl Oh damn, really? I’ve gotta step up my game, lol. I’ve seen him on FF before, but I didn’t realize he’d moved over to ao3. I mentioned one of his stories in Frosted Heart, the one that inspired the plot, but I haven’t read his stuff in so long.

3 replies 49 likes 7:45PM

Sk8terGurl replied: @NikkiVic You should totally reread like everything he has. The ones with Chris are my favorite. This fandom just doesn’t do that man justice, but the way katsu-kun writes him….

23 likes 8:23PM

katsu-kun commented: I’m sorry guys, but I have to delay the next chapter of Kindred until next week! I’m taking a trip this week so I won’t have much time to write. I’m very sorry, but I’ll get it up as fast as I can once I get back! ごめんなさい！

12 comments 30 likes 6:34AM

Innabean replied: @katsu-kun NOOOOOO I’ve been looking forward to this update all week, why you do this katsu-kun D:

3 replies 7 likes 7:25AM

helpimlostintarget replied: @katsu-kun Skate America is this week, you wouldn’t happen to be going there would you? You live in the northern US don’t you? Do you live near the comp?

2 replies 4 likes 7:53AM

katsu-kun replied: @helpimlostintarget Mayyyybbbbeeeee ;D I can’t wait to see Phichit’s routine, he’s been talking about it on twitter for weeks now and it sounds so cool. Also, I love your username???

3 replies 7 likes 8:17AM

* * *

“Yuuri!” Yuuri yelped and slammed his phone down on the table. Phichit and Celestino stared at him, eyes wide. Yuuri blushed and stuffed his phone into his pocket. “Y-yes?” he asked, internally berating himself.

“Are you alright? I know competitions make you nervous, but you have to eat at some point or you’ll pass out,” Celestino commented, taking a bite of his salad.

“Sorry, Celestino,” he murmured, picking up his fork and digging through his pasta for a bite of chicken. He shouldn’t do fandom stuff in front of other skaters, it was weird and they wouldn’t like it if they knew he was talking about them online.

“Ciao-ciao, next year can we but another jump to my routine? I have the stamina for it now,” Phichit said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

“Maybe, lets see how you do with this sequence, then we can think about upping the difficulty. You need to get better at landing Salchow jumps before another jump would make a real difference,” Celestino allowed.

Phichit whooped, taking another sip of his drink before turning to Yuuri. “You haven’t posted anything on your twitter yet!” he accused, “you said you would before the competition started!”

Yuuri ducked his head, avoiding his friend’s gaze. “I will, I just haven’t gotten around to it yet,” he said. Phichit huffed and sat back in his seat, glaring at Yuri.

Celestino rolled his eyes at their antics, taking a final bite of his salad and standing up. “Behave, boys. I’m going to check into the hotel, come find me when you finish.” Their coach pushed in his chair, walking to the hostess desk and pulling out his wallet.

Yuuri sighed, pulling out his phone and liking a reply to his earlier post. He pulled open his ao3 inbox, wincing at the four comments asking where his latest update was. After checking them off as read, he pulled open twitter. He typed out a quick status update, tagged Phichit, and put his phone back down.

Across from him, Phichit’s phone buzzed, and the Thai skater smirked as Yuuri’s handle flashed on the screen. “I don’t get why you don’t like social media, I think it’s fun,” he commented,

“That’s because you just post pictures of your hamsters and comment on drama,” Yuuri mumbled, taking a bit of pasta. “And I like it just fine, but I don’t like people knowing who I am. It feels weird.” He loved the online fandom community, he was even gaining a decent following on ao3, but he didn’t like twitter or facebook. It was so open to the world, and it didn’t have a sense of community like tumblr or ao3.

His rinkmate winked, unlocking his phone and scrolling through Yuuri’s page. “People really like you, they think you're cute.”

Yuuri flushed, shrinking back into his seat. “They think everyone is cute,” he muttered.

“Ok, yeah, but you should still interact with your fans. They’re so cute! I saw this one girl draw you holding one of my hamsters, it was adorable!”

“I’ll try,” he said, “I’ll be a little more active, promise.”

Phichit cheered. “Yay! Now, let’s go find Celestino! I want a nap.”

Yuuri took one last bite of his pasta and stood up, elbowing the giggling Phichit.


End file.
